Nocturne of Peace
by D. Stidham
Summary: Where a dying man receives a second chance at life, but not in the way he expects. A tale of redemption, love, hate and loss. A man named Hawk must choose on whether or not to abandon his cold and murderous ways, or be lost on a path of self destruction.
1. Chapter 1

**Nocturne of Peace**

A My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fan fiction

Written by David H. Stidham

10/11/2011

**Chapter 0 – Unto the dark I go**

It is an early summer evening, the wind is gentle and the sky has few clouds. It would be enjoyable were it not for the haze that still lingers in a long dead city, where seven figures are hiking their way through the remains that mark the graves of countless forgotten men women and children. Three of these figures are of the same company, one is garbed in a long coat as dark as the night, his face is obscured by a mask with a color that matches his coat and a strange symbol marking where the face would be, seemingly crafted with sharp, angular maroon-red strokes.

The other is wrapped in a flowing navy robe; in his right hand he wields an intricate, highly ornate cane. His face has a look of astute calm, fitting for one who has seen and done many things in his long, interesting life with short neat hair that reveals his age. And the third man appears to wear basic combat gear, holding an assault rifle in both hands, with skin colored by the darkest imaginable tan and a face portraying a sly, witty expression accented by a baseball cap worn bill facing forward on his head. While the other four are tagging along behind, clothed in attire commonly seen in the twenty-third century.

At last the odd group arrive at their destination, so they decide to rest and converse with one another about their final objective.

"Hawk, don't think about doing something impractical, we all miss the Mana-Façade, but even you need to think this through", the one with the fancy cane started to the man in all black, while the others spoke amongst each other. Hawk took note of the sounds of faint gunfire and booming explosions in the distance, echoing of what was left of the decrepit structures that still lay in the two hundred year old ruins of Los Angeles, their frequency intensifying every passing moment. After looking around, seeing the billows of smoke and fire surrounding them choking out the twilight sky, Hawk replied in cold, solidly calm tone. "I already have Sohen; the Black Rose took what was rightfully mine, so now I will take away all they cherish, their hopes, dreams… I will even rob them of their last bastion of victory." The third man was confused, after over-hearing what Hawk had said. "Eh b-but I thought we all said those goth fuckers immortal! Unless we have the articles of their original death, we'll never kill them", he nervously blurted.

"Indeed Maverick, that's why I'm gonna charge them. They'll expect this but believe I would never do such a thing. Once I'm in, they will likely ambush me but shocked that I sprung the obvious trap, by then they'll be unsure on what to do next."

"Damn it Hawk, why do you insist on this? We need to be aware that we can die, they can't. I swear if you go first, I will usurp you!" Hearing those words from his long-time friend, Hawk shuddered in the frantic tension the Sohen expelled, then with a solemn, sorrowful voice he said, "Sohen, you've been with me for fifty years. It's time for you to take your rightful place… to lead the Reborn in your wisdom, take care of the others and take victory from Joseph and his slaves." Hawk finished his final farewell with the customary quote,

"May it always be…"

The quote lingered in Sohens thoughts for moments. Stunned, he refused to believe that his close friend would be lost forever. Hawk had already taken off into a large domed structure, the main hub of the huge complex of buildings and pavement that sprawled over several square miles. The others must have seen, because they jumped up from where they were sitting, unsure on what just happened they all looked at Sohen. He was uncomfortable in his new role, he'd always been happy as Hawk's second-in-command witnessing countless adventures alongside his friend and thoughtfully scouring through old tomes and manuscripts in his personal library. Two hours had passed since they arrived at the place once known as LAX, and now the others are restless.

Sohen turned around, unable to stop his former boss, to face his allies and began to say in an uncharacteristically distraught tone. "It's ten O'clock, Hawk rushed in alone to face a likely certain death, we have to proceed now or the primary objective will be lost." Sohen spun back to face the ominous maw of an entrance and hurried in to try and catch up while the others followed suit, wondering what his friend was thinking.

* * *

><p>Hawk careful wandered through piles of rubble, dark hallways and decaying rooms for the past fifteen minutes. His mind went through memories of his past, on how all that had happened until now began here, in the city he was born in, then finally come to an end here. He was old and his body had scars of age and past battles, his thoughts kept returning to the one person that loved him with such a passion that she took her own life to protect him from his own death. His bottom lip quivered in sadness at the memory and he didn't attempt to fight back the small approaching cry that soon hit him like a torrent of anguish. Although he wished he hadn't started crying, he decided to leave it be until the weeping's soothing effects took hold, which never came. It became worse now, with his knees buckling he sat down on a still intact bench. With tears flooding his mask, he removed it with a face turned red as his cry continued. He'd now had enough and began to stifle the cry, then wiped his face dry with the left sleeve of his coat and stood back up to venture further inside.<p>

The night had now taken hold over the day so it was really dark in, as well as outside. Because of this, Hawk left his mask by the old bench. He felt a soft cool breeze brush past his well formed cheeks and the odor of old moldy dust combine with hot sooty smoke forced its way into his nose. Thirty minutes have now elapsed, and finally entered a particularly large, open room. Hawk knew that even his perceptive vision, the trait that he well known for, could penetrate the shadows. He closed his eyes slowly took in a deep breath, and then let out sigh to calm his nerves and ease his mind for the coming battle.

* * *

><p>"Hawk! Hawk, where are you?" The only replies were the sounds of the battle that still raged on outside. It was pitch black inside, other than the the weak flickers of light caused by the explosions it was too dark to see, so Sohen raised his signature accessory into the air.<p>

"Luna Incarnanta" was the odd sounding words that came from his mouth; an eerie glow began to emanate from the onyx that served as the canes head. With the surrounding environment illuminated by the artificial moon-light glow the others gawked at the light source in astonishment. Maverick noticed their expressive amazement; he chuckled as he turned his head to look at them and say, "Magic… Yeah, Sohen tends to do that from time to time." One of them, whose name was Cheska, faced the dark man and rolled his eyes.

"Not that you fool, THAT", he retorted with an unusual accent and a wry smirk while gesturing at the scenery. "Ooh, no you didn't Cheska" a young woman with beautiful bright red hair at the back of the group snapped.

"Yes, he did." Sohen said with a snotty expression, and then resumed surveying the drab and faded area. After five minutes of hurried and careful walking, they came to a bench encased in coppery colored rust, Sohen spotted a head sized object too fresh and too new to be a part of the ruins. With cane still in hand, the mage bent over and picked up the object his left hand and saw an emblem he knew too well. _He was here_, he thought. His lips pursed into a scowl, and the wily old man knew they were close, _Now, if I only knew which way Hawk went. Door number one, or door number two. Choices, choices. _

Sohen pondered for a moment cut short by a set of two weighty gunshots too clear and too near to be part of the violent blood-bath in the background. Running out of valuable time, Sohen quickly turned to the others. "Maverick Cheska and Ruby with me, the rest of you take the terminal!" After the order was given, the party divided and went their respectful ways in a frantic search to reunite with Hawk before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Nerves are steeled, mind is clear, senses are alert. The lone man sighed, now he is ready to face his enemy.<p>

"**UNTO THE DARK I GO!"**

In the blink of an eye, Hawk reached both gloved hands into his coat drew two large six-shot revolvers, and aimed them straight and ahead of him. The first muzzle flash provided enough light to locate his targets, while the second one allowed him to be aware of the room's layout. More shots followed afterward only to hit wall, floor and ceiling. No words were spoken, only the sounds of gunfire, bullets whizzing by and grunts of exertion during this deadly dance of gunplay and hand-to-hand. Hawk was more than a match for his four opponents, but they had an advantage that rendered all his power and skill completely useless… Immortality, Invincibility, whatever one would call it they were unkillable. Hawk's plan seemed to work, they were hesitant, their combat effectiveness was slurred. But Hawk knew it was only for a short moment that the effect would last, so he went into part two of his plan.

His time had finally come; he was to die here so the war would share the same fate. Fighting, seeking cover, shooting, it was almost music. Hawk stopped his ballet of death to accept what was to come, from behind him came an agonizing dull sting ripping through his spine, and out the center of his chest. The crippling pain brought him to his knees, looking down he saw a long double-edged blood smeared blade protruding outward from his sternum. A lone tear rolled down his dirty left cheek, he felt cold, his vision blurred, too weak to stay upright he slumped forward and face-down.

_I miss you, Nightingale_

That was the last thought that went blissfully through his mind before the void consumed him.

He felt nothing.

He saw nothing.

Heard nothing,

No smell and no taste either…

Yet he was still aware of his thoughts.

_Unto the dark I go…_

…_and into greener pastures_

**End chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 – And into greener pastures

"…_and__ besides,__ where__ would__ I__ be__ without__ you?__"_

"_In a grave somewhere…"_

Whispers of memories and echoes of thoughts came from progressively deeper regions of the lone mans mind.

"_Hey there, lookin' good sexy!"_

"_Thanks, you always know how to cheer me up N…"_

Hawk's time in the tangible blackness went on for the briefest of moments, yet lasted in the span of infinite infinities. He had no body or anything in relation to one, but his consciousness remained. The old hero imagined himself waiting for the after-life, he never cared about ever going to heaven or hell, he only cared that others could be saved at the expense of his own soul. The events that happened next were explicitly unforeseen, random if you will; it made Hawk wince in shock. At first, it was subtle. A great light broke through the darkness; a lovingly soft wind caressed him, carrying with it a pleasant scent of grass and an assortment of wildflowers. A warm glow above him and the sensation of something large cradling him below made him feel safe, like an infant in the arms of its doting mother. Awakened by this, Hawk slowly opened his eyes as if waking from a long, restful slumber. Everything about him felt unfamiliar, slowly lifting his head so he could investigate his surroundings, he saw a vast hilly plain. With the sun climbing for noon, Hawk witnessed a wide mountain range curving around the sprawling field, blocking out the western, southern and eastern horizons.

Now with a sense of direction, he attempted to rise to his feet. The attempt was met with failure, maybe he was weak, maybe he had been crippled, but the answer was not so simple. First inspecting his arms then the body, legs, feet, hands and face. This strange new form mesmerized Hawk, with hooves taking the place of hands and feet, arms and legs had movement of the opposite limbs, brick-red fur covering every inch, an elongated face ending in a snout and even the ears were weird. They stood tall like a dogs ear or maybe of equine form. All of this was garnished with a soft, medium length wavy black mane and tail. Everywhere around him was calm and gentle, unlike his previous location where everything was dirty, violent and loud. This place seemed beautiful, vivid and peaceful. Several more attempts to stand up were made, each one closer to success.

Like a newborn foal, Hawk struggled and faltered. The idea of irony struck in, for in his old form, parkour was a particular skill of valuable use to him. Now in his current state, the simplest motor function came with difficulty. Hours came and went, his stomach ached for nourishment and his throat groaned in thirst. Finally mastering his new body, he rose to his hooves and felt a peculiar feeling coming from the back of his shoulders and ending at the ground.

_Wings! How? Where in the hell am I? I swear I'd died; I have to find a way out of here._

Wings were not the only extension of this strange ponified version of himself, for there was also a familiar emblem on his left and right flanks. "How odd…" he murmured to himself. Still hungry and still thirsty, wing hanging limp dragging on the grassy earth, he walked about two miles and already he had become highly agitated by this series of annoyances. Blue sky, green fields and tall mountains were the only thing he saw, save for the occasional bird or flying insect. All of this gave the red stallion a sense of displacement. Growing weary from his lifeless appendages, Hawk contorted his shoulders in an attempt to gain control of his wings, many more tries were made until he found that they folded comfortably on a mere thought.

_Ah, so it's similar to that of reaching for something or walking, even._

Countless questions flew through his mind, all of which could possibly be answered if he can fid any sign of civilization before days end. An especially tall mountain standing out from the rest was decorated by a large castle, complete with what appeared to be a classy garden. Sheer amazement was the only thing that the loner felt, "Civilization, at last." Immediately breaking into a full gallop, he took off toward the elaborate structure. In a short time he came across a simple road, after following the road for a while, he eventually arrived at the gates of a ranch. A sweet aroma of apples triggered his stomach to roar in protest, and his his mouth watered in anticipation as he walked through an open gate.

* * *

><p>"Hoo-wee I tell ya Big Mac, who woulda thought that a farm gal like me would help save the world?" asked an orange mare wearing a cowboy hat while her older brother replied with a simple "Eyup." The two siblings were on their way to dinner after finishing the day's chores when they were met by single blood-red Pegasus with a jet-black mane and tail. "OH I'm sorry darlin', but we're closed fer the night, come back over tomorra." After having said this, she saw that he was young, perhaps around her age and even reminded her of her big brother. A handsome face, healthily toned body, strikingly bold blue eyes and a Pegasus to boot, were the features that she instantly recognized. "That's fine; I just needed to know where I'm at, and where to go for a place to stay for the night."<p>

The unemotional words offered a hint to the young mare that the stranger did not reside in the region. "Oh ya mean ya don't live in Ponyville? If ya don't mind me askin', where'd ya come from?" The mare inquired. "No, I've come a long way and became lost", Hawk answered in his typical emotionless tone. Now exhausted, not only from hunger, but also the physical exertion he experienced during the long trek. How'd ya like stay with us fer the night? An' the in the mornin', you can come with my brother an' I. Since we were goin to Ponyville anyway, I know somepony who can show ya the sights, what'ya say?"

Hawk had always been used to being mistrusted, resulting in having to do things himself many times. Now a complete stranger is showing him hospitality, even inviting him to stay in her house for the night. "The name's Applejack, and big brother here is Big Macintosh. Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres, home to the best apples in all Equestria." The invitation sounded more like an advertisement, rather than the beginning of a possible relationship. As the trio was heading inside, the unknown pegasus gave the considerate siblings his name. Applejack instantly smiled at the odd name, than asked "Ya mean like the bird?" Hawk only answered with a curt nod, he was relieved that he now had lodging and even the opportunity to be taken to a nearby town the next morning.

The evening now coming to an end, the sun was set below the west horizon and the moon came out in all its majesty. Sounds of nocturnal life traveled through the cool night air, Hawk was grateful to have met such a kind family. The meal they offered him sated his need for food and water. Though it was Applejacks idea, the thing that impressed him most was the fact that she and her family seemed delighted to give him a comfortable bed, a delicious feast of alfalfa and hay and a lovely night as he told them a story about two close friends who shared a long series of quests together.

It was late now, so he promised to continue his tale at another time as they each went off to bed, and for the first time in many horrible years, he smiled.

* * *

><p>Nightmares of cruel violence and demonic monsters ruined his sleep, unable to go back to bed, the blood colored stallion quietly snuck out for a walk in the hushed moon-lit night. The ruler of the night was full and beautiful, he couldn't help but repeatiatly return his gaze toward the heavens. A voice came from behind him and asked; "Restless night, huh?"<p>

"Yes"

"Nightmares?"

"How did you know?"

"Ya seemed troubled by somethin" Hawk turned to face the orange mare and was taken aback by her surprising attractiveness under the moons glow. Her blonde mane and tail were long and untied, with her face having somewhat of a tom-boyish yet feminine quality in the dim light.

The two sat on a small hill, talking to each other about themselves. Applejack told Hawk about her own recent adventure while intently listening to his tales. Morning came and the two decided to head back inside while Aj's grandmother, Granny Smith, called for breakfast. After the morning meal, everyone began to start the day's tasks as the two acquaintances headed off to the nearby town of Ponyville. Upon leaving the ranch, Hawk looked back one last time.

_It's over Nightingale…_

_It's finally over._

Ponyville, a busy town nestled in the middle of a vast region rich in natural recourses; lumber, water, farms, wind, stone, gold and even rare precious gems, also home to six unique mares that had saved the world just two days prior. A studious unicorn that is adept in the mystical art of magic, a cheerful pink party-goer that celebrates any and all occasions, a brash Pegasus with mane and tail sporting the colors of a rainbow, another unicorn with a taste in high fashion, the fifth mare was a timid Pegasus who loved all living beings. And finally Applejack, the sixth and owner of S.A.A. coincidentally, the other five were on their way from Ponyville together to meet up with Aj.

The road to town wasn't dangerous, but hawk found himself constantly glancing in the direction of any sound he heard. He was too alert, and sometimes realized that he kept shifting into an etinardek brace, a signature technique similar to that of the Iron Horse stance. The rest of the trip continued, after a while of walking he eventually started to ignore these reflexive tendencies. Nearly at his destination, five ponies were coming from town. They all fit the descriptions that the country mare told him about. "Oh hi Applejack, we were just coming over to get you."

The one who began the greeting also noticed Hawk, "And you are?" she asked. The authoritive voice left him with little choice but to introduce himself. "I'm Twilight Sparkle and here are my friends; Rainbow Dash, Rarity, I see you've already met Applejack, this is Fluttershy and-"

"PINKIE PIE! It's so nice to meet new people and I LOOOVE to meet new people so where are you from how do you like Ponyville it's cool huh if you want I can show you around maybe throw a welcome party since I know everypony and I mean EVERYPONY in town…" The pink pony rambled on incessantly, but Hawk was saved from the bombardment by the one known as Twilight. "I apologize for the interruption. I hope you don't hold it against Pinkie, she's just really friendly." Despite his usual nature, Hawk spoke openly and freely. "No, I should thank you for have such kind and caring friends, if it wasn't for Applejack, I would still be mindlessly wandering the land." The sheer accumulated beauty of these six stunned the athletic stallion, before this, only one female caught his eye like this. He was never able to move on from the death of his fiancé, the one he always had dreams about, the one affectionately named Nightingale.

Now thrust into an unimaginably strange new life, maybe even a new start, he began to refuse slipping into his old habits. The Idea that one being ripped from a certain known existence and forced into another overtly contrasting world may be answered with a common solution. Hawk could not fathom the fact that he was still alive, although he had one theory on how to verify if this was reality or something else entirely.

* * *

><p>Gazing upon the elegance of the immaculate castles' interiors, newly returned Luna wondered on one-thousand year banishment. The sin of defying her older sister, regardless of relation, is one that should never be forgivable, but Celestia was so merciful that she granted the moon princess a second chance. Loneliness is what the young princess had known for so long the=at her heart became twisted, but now having friends confused her. Why should she be welcomed back with such fan-fare? Why would everyone, those on who she betrayed, be so willing to forgive her? Look to the outside through a window in her new room, the mare of nocturne saw crowds of her subjects preparing the town of Ponyville for the city-wide party in her honor. Emotions ran through her heart; regret, shame, joy even love. Perhaps she can atone by forming the strong bond of friendship with her sister and her subjects.<p>

While thoughtfully staring out of the window, the sun princess Celestia entered the room and greeted her. "Good morning dear sister." Luna moved her eyes to her big sister, the ruler and god of Equestria, with an ethereal mane and tail that seemed to move with its own life. The divine properties of this strong yet gentle mare evoked an array of painful memories; Luna couldn't help but to cry. "Do you believe that I'm deserving of such mercy big sister?" Celestia walked up to her young sibling and gently brought her front legs around her, "Don't be sad Luna, no matter what deeds you had committed, you will always have a big sister who loves you." With both sisters looking into each others eyes, the older one lifted a hoof to the younger ones face to dry the abundant tears. "Now now, dry those tears, everypony is waiting for you in Ponyville."

The young royal mare could not remember the last time she felt like this, but she made a promise to herself to never betray Equestria ever again. So it was; the day that all living creatures, great and small, will remember as the day that the sun and the moon are the embodiment of harmony

* * *

><p>Being in the midst of those who had saved Equestria was something that Hawk could possibly relate to. The huge city-wide celebration not only marked this day as Equestria's salvation, but as the return of a long forgotten heir to the throne. At least this world did not have to suffer the terror and destruction of war like his world did. The preparations were nearly complete now, the only thing left was to to summon the princesses for the celebrations ceremony.<p>

Connection that Twilight Sparkle had with the princess of the sun was one of prestige, when Hawk learned about the interesting fact, he felt honored to have met one with such high standing. Since Twilight was now on her way to the palace, Hawk and the others chose to hang out at a bakery called Sugar cube corner while they waited on Twilights return. Sounds of merriment and the delicious smell of various freshly backed pastries and cakes filled the air around him. He soon found himself the center of attention from the five ponies that accompanied him. They were curious on where he was from, his likes and dislikes as well as other questions about him, even though Pinkie Pie was the one asking the most questions.

One particular mare, Fluttershy, stayed quiet, but not enough to escape his attention. She was shy, but exuded an aura of highly potent, yet strongly suppressed aggressiveness. The very second when he spoke to her, the only reply he received was nothing more than a soft and meek murmur.

_This one is so pure and innocent, please dear God, please keep her away from the shadows of misery._

After he thought this prayer, Hawk gave her a warm smile, a smile which she returned with a cute face. The natural beauty that Fluttershy possessed put a blush on his face and resulted in a nervous chuckle. The bustle of the crowds became louder, getting up from his chair, Hawk followed the outside to see what was going on. In his eyes he saw two prominent figures, one was tall and white with mane and tail flowing on its own accord, while other was shorter but with fur, mane and tail colored like the night sky, each had wins and a horn. These two ponies wore adornments fitting only for royalty; Hawk assumed that the two were Celestia, the older one and Luna, the younger one. With the two sisters here, the whole population congregated around the siblings.

Everyone cheered and danced, even one pony trotted up to the younger princess and gave her a necklace made of elegant flowers. The ceremony seemed more like a birthday celebration than anything else, but the excitement still occupied the atmosphere.

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle had always took pride in her work as the personal protégé of Celestia, but after the success of her most recent assignment, she had second thoughts about all the things she learned in her young life. Before all of this, she was content smashing her face into book after book and cramming endless knowledge into her brain, but now learning of the magic of friendship she became heartbroken.<p>

Her new friends taught her that happiness didn't come from studies or knowledge, but from relationships with others. Ironically, being a dedicated bookworm ultimately led to this, it still did not prevent her from wanting what everyone else had… Love.

_Oh get your head out of the clouds, Twilight._

she thought to herself.

Twilight may have known her new friends in a span of two days, but the bond they shared was strong, as if they had been friends for years. Even the crimson pegasus stallion gave her the same impression, somehow she felt compelled to discover his inner secrets. She watched him as he joined the growing crowd surrounding the noble sisters. This mysterious pegasus had revealed almost nothing about himself. The only thing that was known about him was his name, but there was something else about him that gnawed at her mind. The answer finally hit with force of a train, it was his cutie mark.

The sharp face-like design was unlike all other cutie marks, most marks would signify a hint of what the bearers' identity is. To Twilight, Hawks very movement was intimidating, his piercing eyes seemed to penetrated her soul whenever he looked at her. Despite all of these, he seemed at ease as if coming from somewhere horrible and ugly, but now her mission was complete and she would have to return to Canterlot.

* * *

><p>The time had gotten late, everyone was now packing up what was left of decorations and refuse. Hawk enjoyed himself, but still had to acquire an apartment and some form of steady income. He wandered the streets, roamed the alleys and walked the neighborhoods, but found nothing. He became tempted to ask Applejack for a job as a farm hand, but she was already back at her farm and the sun had begun to set. With no time left in the day, the red pegasus headed back to a small park that he saw earlier.<p>

Once again on his own, he already missed his friend. Hawk wondered on how Sohen was getting along without him, maybe concocting some elaborate plan to bring him back. "HA! As if, even Sohen himself isn't capable of such feats… Pfft, resurrection." His loud retort to himself overheard by an approaching lavender unicorn. "Who isn't capable of such feats?" the unicorn asked.

The unexpected eavesdrop nearly made him jump. At first he thought he heard Sohens famous sarcastic voice, but when he turned to face the unicorn, it was only the one named Twilight Sparkle. "I was under the impression that you lived in the capitol, Canterlot if I'm not mistaken." Well, I did, but princess Celestia has given me a new mission here in Ponyville." Hawk didn't care on what her tasks involved, but she was nosey, perhaps too interested in his personal affairs. In an attempt to shoo her away, he said "Well, good luck on your studies but if you will excuse me, I have some tasks of my own to finish." Twilight refused to let the conversation end there, instead she continued, "Um actually, that's why I'm here. Applejack told me about your particular problem and how she let you stay at her house last night. So I agreed that you can live with me, which is until you find your own house."

The offer of hospitality caused his wings to twitch in surprise, then he began to simulate several other scenarios in his head, but this one had the highest possible chance of avoiding permanent homelessness. Feeling awkward, he accepted the offer anyway. Night soon followed, the dinner was filling and the house was a library of all things. Twilight had already made for bed and was on her way into sleep, while Hawk laid on a mattress downstairs.

Drifting off into sleep, Hawk couldn't help but think.

_Am I really dead? If not, how long will I be here?_

…_This place is nice…_

With heavy eyes, he fell asleep after trying to fight to stay awake due to the previous nights' scary dreams.

The demons returned in his sleep that night. Blood, death, fighting, it never stopped. Drenched in sweat, he screamed himself awake.

_It's going to be another long night…_

**End Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong> Chapter 2 will pick up the pace a bit, and will start making some twists and turns. And I'm also planning on making this story into a trilogy series (the Nocturne trilogy) with Nocturne of Peace being the first. The action and epic parts will come in chap 3(i promise)**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

One week had passed since Hawks arrival into Equestria. One week with the lack of murder, hate and fear. Hawk had already found a number of possible jobs, but Twilight and the others had become more insistent than ever to get to know about the truth about him. So far, he succeeded in successfully avoiding their social activities. Often telling them that he was too busy, but today he was under flight training in the tutelage of Rainbow Dash. Now on his third day, the lessons came with greater ease.

Flying low, he followed his teachers' instructions and occasionally colliding into a bush or two. After spending over a week in this world, the most difficult task he faced was thinking of an excuse on why he lacked flight capability, despite being a Pegasus. When the rainbow mare learned of this, she was willing to teach him. "Alright, that's enough of the filly stuff. Now let's see if you can keep up with me in a race." She barked. As Hawk was still picking bits of leaves and twigs out of his fur, she was already on the ground and crouched in a low posture. Hawk lined up with her, but adopting a les exaggerated stance. Rainbow chuckled as she smirked, then shouted. "On three! One… Two… THREE!" and on three, she quickly opened her broad wings and bolted into the shy.

She was fast, by the time Hawk took into the air, the athletic mare had considerable distance between them. Perhaps this was another lesson or a test, but he simply refused to be hindered by his handicap. Following Rainbow, Hawk flapped his massive wings and pushed for altitude. After a few seconds, he had closed in half the space between them. Wind rushing through his mane, he thrusted even harder. With Rainbow looking back she snapped, "Whoa, you sure are fast for a newbie!"

The race was on, Rainbow and Hawk vying for the lead. Tight turns and sharp dives finally caught up and Hawk faltered on one of the highly acrobatic moves, which resulted in Rainbow's victory. The day's session now over, the two said their good-byes and headed off the finish their day. The rest of the day was uneventful, and Hawk spent the time after dinner perusing random books, some were modern novels based off of Equestrian culture, while the majority were mainly those of older history and related works. Having only a fleeting curiosity for the archive of knowledge, he soon grew bored of reading. Another night quickly approaching and the recurring nightmares still haunted him.

Hawk remembered the yellow mare and her unbelievably deep caring eyes, so he left for her cottage toward a nearby forest. Perhaps her soothing nature might help with his nightly problem. His walk was lonesome, the recent events that came and went drifted in his head and even his heart. The stallion who was one the founder of an other-worldly guild, now found himself tangled in a weave of confusing thoughts and emotions. With thoughts clouding his mind, Hawk stopped for a moment to empty his head using his meditative sigh.

Finally arriving at Fluttershy's doorstep he reached to knock, but brought his hook back as if reluctant to do so. His heart beat fast, his mouth dried up and if his hooves were hands, they would be sweating.

_Damnit you fuck, why are you nervous? You can strike fear into deamons, yet you crack under pressure when it comes to a girl? … eh …_

Hawk's skin felt tight, as if his whole body wanted to curl into some corner.

_It's not like that, besides, you're here only for the nightmares. Maybe an herbal remedy or something. Nothing more. _

Another calming sigh steeled him enough to carry on. First, one medium-soft knock, then two. A few seconds passed and he knocked three more, each with the same volume. A few more seconds passed but there was no answer, Ah, it's late. She's likely already in bed by now. Hawk now slightly disappointed, he slowly turned to go back.

As he started to walk away, the door opened with a weak creak. "…Hello…?" the one on the inside softly said. Hawk stopped and turned to face the voice. "I'm sorry to disturb your evening, but Twilight told me that you have knowledge of effective remedies for any ailments. So I chose to come here to ask if you can help me with something."

He had trouble in retaining his standard indifferent appearance; he mentally beat himself for being so awkward in front of the sweet Pegasus, even though she was completely unaware of it. "…um.. … Yes… but I..I usually help bunnies and other little animals. Wh-W-What is it that you … ah … need help with?" The sound of her voice helped reinforce his calm, for she was just as nervous, but only due to her intensely shy personality.

"I have a recurring nightly dilemma." He said before being cut-off.

"Oh dear, let's see…uh…St. John's Wort should help with the bed wetting." Hearing this, Hawk had never felt so out-of-place in his entire life. While she continued, "You know it's…it's…please keep this a secret, but I have the same problem, and St. John's Wort really helps." An awkward silence befell the air, and Hawk uttered only a stutter. Left with two choices; either tell her that he does not wet his bed, or maintain the façade.

Choosing to maintain the false problem, as to not deliver a blow to her fragile emotions, Hawk agreed to the unnecessary assistance. Hawk had been witness to a very embarrassing moment, but not back in Twilights he didn't know how to cope. Resting on his cot, he stared listfully at the small pouch containing the few doses of the herb.

Sick of the lack of sleep, sick of his inability to conform to his new life, he went back to the books. With only a lamp for illumination, he flipped through different books and scrolls. The reading continued until midnight, in which he became too sleepy to stay awake any longer and ended up in falling asleep on the desk.

Dawn came and sunlight peeked into the many window of the tree-library, Twilight opened her eyes to the new day. Her bedroom was made into a study, bookshelves lined the walls with various astronomical and geological maps. Her bed, raised higher than the floor, had steps that allowed access to it along with a small basket for her young dragon named Spike. She felt rejuvenated from her nights rest as she proceeded to wake her sleeping assistant.

A big yawn was how Spike starts his mornings, then readied himself for the day. Twilight started her morning rituals; groomed her mane, made the bed, start breakfast and review her daily schedule. On her way down the stairs to the kitchen for the morning meal, she saw a blood-red Pegasus passed out on the desk, as if he fell asleep in the middle of reading. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that there were already a few books stacked in an unorganized fashion around him.

One of them was opened, with his head on top in a deep sleep. The innocent and even somewhat child-like face he had granted him a cute appearance, something that Twilight was surprised to see. During his week in her house, she had never seen him much. She had known that he had nightmares, for all too often she would hear him calling out a name at times. This made her worry about him, although it never kept her up at night, she felt as if he needed someone to spend time with.

His rhythmic breathing, the drool hanging from the corner of his mouth and the look of ease on his slumbering face tempted Twilight to apply a small peck on his cheek, but instead put his blanket over him and went on with her day. The time they had spent together brought them close to each other , even though it for such a short time. She seem to be to only pony Hawk would ever be with; they studied together, discussed political topics and he even taught her a number of very efficient organization techniques.

Sometimes Twilight wondered if he felt the same way about her as she did about him, despite his typical demeanor. Twilight had always loved the brooding and mysterious types of stallions, perhaps due to the excessive amount of romance novels she reads on a daily basis when no one is around. The particular books Hawk seem to be most interested in were ones on spirituality and similar types.

The reason why he preferred them escaped her, but she would sometime hear him muttering to himself about strange places and monsters as he read. Breakfast was finished and Twilight back to hitting the books, since she had no plans for the day, she decided to explore the vast wealth of knowledge for the whole day. With Hawk gone somewhere Spike at Canterlot, she spent hours studying while taking breaks at hourly intervals.

Her typical study session grinded on until lunch, when lunch was over, she continued. One strange tome, however, caught her eye. It was bound in black leather, on its spine were the words;

**Arcanine Values**

The font was almost unreadable and was colored in red. With her curiosity piqued, she telekinetically pulled it from the shelf and placed it on her pillow.

The cover font was the same, but in the center was a very familiar design. Twilight's memory reeled back to the point when she saw it last, to the one that bears this symbol on their flank. A loud gasp escaped her lips when she discovered the Hawk's cutie mark and the symbol on the book were one and the same. Suddenly nervous, she pondered on whether or not to read it.

_What if it's his journal? That means I'll be snooping in his privacy, oooh what do I do?_

Going against her better judgment, she opened it anyway. Her curiosity was too strong to resist.

_But this book can't be his, it's much too old. But why does it bear his cutie mark?_

Finally being able to sleep through a whole night without nightmares, Hawk had felt rejuvenated. With the morning yet to become noon, he took full advantage of the sunny day. The warm air, a sky with few clouds and the citizens going by in their day, he visited a few shops. One of them carried home décor and floral arrangements, the smell of many flowers lingered in the shop as he browsed the numerous merchandise. Hawk spotted a centerpiece bouquet of roses, he walked to the flowers and brought his nose to them and inhaled deeply.

The sweet fragrance filled his nostrils, making him think back on all of his happy memories. He closed his eyes, smiled and took in another smell. A shopkeeper his fondness for the bouquet and said, "I see you have an eye for this piece. If you pick this one, somepony will be a very happy mare." Hawk thought of Fluttershy, but quickly dismissed the idea. "I was only enjoying the roses, and I'm single." The shopkeeper's reaction to the unexpected news, "Well, if you need anything, I'll be happy to help." He said then continued on with serving other customers. Several other stores interested him; food stands, fashion shops, they all had various items that he never took much thought in before. During his stay in Equestria, Hawk had only officially met three of his six new friends.

Always trying to avoid them now started to become an inconvenience so he decided to try to make time to meet the others. Hawk headed for a boutique in the downtown area. The boutique was owned and operated by Rarity; her taste in the wealth of styles and modern trends she possessed was impressive. When he entered the shop, he saw vast amounts of different bridles, accessories, dresses everything in between. As the door shut behind him, the sound of a bell rang softly, perhaps for the purpose of alerting the workers to customers. From behind one of the pony-mannequins was the premier fashionista herself.

Rarity was wearing stylish reading glasses, her horn glowed as measuring tape, ribbons and bows hovered around her. When she turned her attention to Hawk, she was a little surprised to see him at her shop.

"I never expected that you would be in a place like my shop." Rarity chimed.

Hawk looked at the rows and columns of countless types of fabric that were displayed. While Rarity returned to her task, Hawk answered "I'm getting my bearings around town, maybe visit some of the more prevalent places here, like your boutique." When he said this, Rarity poked her head out from behind the mannequin and raised her right eyebrow. "Really?" she asked. "Yes. You are obviously highly talented in this work, the art, the styles, colors and even the passion you put into your work."

Hawk looked into her eyes as he continued, "It is after all something compelling…" Rarity couldn't have been more ecstatic, her eyes widened, her mouth became a huge smile. She rushed up to him, "Why thank you for your appreciation for fine fashion. By the way, how did you acquire a knack for beauty?" She was beaming, "My, your bold features are perfect for my muse." She circled around him, inspecting his mane, wings and the other parts of his body.

"Could you spread your wings for me?" hawk obliged her and did as asked. He was now Rarity's new model, but didn't mind being handled while she pondered new ideas. Since he was here, he figured that he should have an outfit tailored for him. Although he did not have his normal body, he put the thought to the back of his mind. "How is your search moving along?" Rarity asked as she jotted notes of Hawk's measurements.

"Rainbow told me that she's looking for weather pegasi, there is also an opening at someplace called Sugar Cube Corner." "Oh my, I couldn't imagine spending all day with Pinkie. Don't get me wrong, she's a good pony but her um… Personality would not sit well with me."

Rarity wrote the last parts of her notes when Hawk continued the topic. "" I see…I wouldn't be a suitable salesma-…salespony anyway, due to my rather poor culinary ability." "So that leaves working with Rainbow?" "Not necessarily, I talked to Applejack." "What did she say?" "She said that she has enough help for this season." After he finished his sentence, the sound of a ringing phone resonated from another room in the back. "Pardon me please, I have a call." Then the violet maned unicorn went to answer the call.

While Rarity was on the phone, Hawk silently left the shop. He had no desire to stay any longer; since noon was an hour away he made his way back to Twilight's house. Having the handy ability to fly, he spread his wings and leapt into the sky. Even though he did not possess the experience like that of Rainbow Dash, Hawk was still capable enough for long-range flight.

Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash. All of them were very strange names; everything was unexplainable, even for his rationality. His name, however, was not his own. Hawk had been known by this current persona for over forty years, over time it became a part of what he was. He was gone, the war over and peace finally came, yet he retained his alias. It seemed that no one had suspicions on him, all except Twilight. If he wasn't so aware of most things, he wouldn't have noticed her behavior. During times of reading, she would nuzzle close, occasionally stare at him when she thought him not aware and had moments in which she would space out.

Maybe it was an infatuation that she had with Hawk, though he had no intention on an intimate relationship his host, or anyone for that matter. He did enjoy the late night sessions in which they were together; he had learned a massive wealth of knowledge that helped him fit in with Equestrian culture. Hawk never seen freedom for a long time, but being given a second chance for everything, he had no clue on where to start.

Despite all of his experiences, including the events that transpired in the last eight days, he was on his way to an impossible surprise. Now descending to land on the second floor balcony of Twilight's house, he wondered what was for lunch. Already smelling delicious scents emanating from the house, he thought of apple cider, cinnamon loaf and seasoned hay fries. Before he reached to open the arched door, he saw Twilight pace in an impatient manner through the window inside. The particular behavior was not uncommon for her, so Hawk resumed the entrance. When he shut the door behind him, he heard her murmuring about some book.

" …That's not it…Hawk must know about this…"

The mindless rambling made no sense to him, but the way she paced concerned him. "Twilight, I'm back."

She didn't notice him yet. "Twilight, you seem stressed, is everything well?" Now her attention was aimed at him. "Is there something I must know?" The question did not appear be acknowledged, instead she smiled gingerly as she said. "" H-hey, I didn't think you'd be back so soon." Hawk made his way to the dining table while Twilight continued. "Lunch is almost ready, I was setting up the table…yeah that's it." Of course he didn't believe her, she was pacing around, not getting lunch ready but he ignored the suspicious behavior anyway.

He had no care in her mannerisms; he tried to not think about what Twilight's ramblings were. As Twilight was on her way toward the downstairs, Hawk pull a chair out and sat as he closed his eyes to force memories to come out.

Hawk leaned against the wall, finishing the last of his Camel cigarette when the ringtone of his cell phone went off. Reaching to the phone, he heard a helicopter fly above. When he read the display to see who was calling, he knew it was Sohen. He answered, expecting Sohen's report on a current assignment. The following news, however, was not a desired outcome.

"Hawk, get out of there now!"

"What do you mean?"

"They know where you are, get out now!"  
>"Who?"<p>

"The police and S.W.A.T., they're on your ass right now!"

Hawk immediately ended the call and checked for an escape route. The helicopter he heard earlier circled around and a passenger inside opened fire at Hawk with some kind of assault rifle. Thinking quick, he jumped on his custom motorcycle, started it up, and then sped toward the downtown area of a city known as Denver.

_The police? There was a spy after all…Sohen_

_should know who it is._

Weaving through traffic, cutting red lights and speeding along the wrong side of the road, Hawk tried to lose the eye in the sky. Fearing the safety for his fiancé, he took his phone and called Nightingale. The scream of his bike and the barrage of shooting made it difficult to hear her answer. "Hi sweetie…oh hey what's all that noise?" she asked.

"Nightingale, I'm in trouble. Go to the emergency rendezvous waypoint, Sohen will be there. Stay with him at all costs no matter what." The short message was ended and he put his phone back in the left inside pocket of his long red trench coat.

_Stay safe, my love. Sohen will protect you._

Hawk never wanted the Reborn to be as some sort of criminal organization, but ever since a tragic event known as the 'Los Angeles incident' two years prior, everything in the world was changed. This was the beginning of the end of the world. When all of this began twelve years before, in the year of 2012, he became a part of a war beyond any comprehension. Now he was on the run, many lives had been lost and the Reborn was dying. The Circle of Redemption was only a ghost of what it once was, Hawk, Sohen, Maverick, Wolf and Nightingale were the only ones left who were not killed or imprisoned.

His escape was cut off by seven SWAT vans, in which the officers poured out like wasps. He crunched the brakes, skidding wildly to a halt. He was surrounded, vulnerable and faced an army of well armed police. Sirens wailed, helicopters circled above and with Hawk armed with only two highly customized S&W 550's, he knew that there was little chance for him.

"GET OFF THE BIKE AND GET ON THE GROUND NOW! KEEP YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" one officer forcefully shouted.

Hawk turned the bike off, then as fast as he could, he drew his weapons as he jumped off the bike and bolted for cover while shooting at the police. They returned fire; the firefight soon became a heated battle of life or death. Hawk may have been outmanned and out gunned, but his skill with his weapons allowed him to take out six officers…Six more victims under his belt, six more lives with families had been extinguished by his own hand. His heart died a little for each of those six.

The shooting dragged on, bullets flew in every direction and two found their mark, one in his right bicep and the other in his upper left thigh. The pain made him fall to one knee as he cried out. The battle was tipping in the favor of the police who tried to stop him.

_I'm so sorry honey; it looks like I won't be with you this time. _

_Remember that I still love you_

He had little regrets, but before he went to go out in a blaze of fire, a young woman's voice shouted out. "C'mon you punks, now you have two of us to mess with!" It was Nightingale. The rest of his memory was mostly a blur. All but the last minute that Hawk last saw his wife-to-be. He could never fully remember what happened, but he was captured and shoved into one of the vans nearby while Nightingale tried to fight off the other officers.

The van's doors shut closed while he was powerless as he watched his lover raise her pistol to her head. The SWAT attempting to make her give up, Nightingale looking at him and yelling "May it always be, I love you!" made Hawk know what was going to happen. Silence, an eerie and sad silence…

Then…

BANG

It made him flinch; sick to his stomach….Then he broke down on the spot. The gun shot echoed endlessly in his mind.

"Hey, Equestria to Hawk." Twilight said as she waved her right hoof in front of his face. He snapped out of his flashback when he turned his attention to her. "You were spacing out on me there, is there something on your mind?"

"Nothing but my own"

Twilight looked at him with narrowed eyes, but shrugged it off afterward.

Aaaanyway, while I was studying, I found this. Perhaps you know what it is for?" Twilight commented as she set a black leather bound book on the table. Hawk brought his eyes to the book and instantly saw an emblem that should not be there, resulting in him mentally panicking. On the outside, his reaction was only a mild gasp.

The symbol on the cover was that of the Reborn, the very symbol that he bore as his cutie mark. Frozen, he stood there while Twilight casually pours each of them a glass of apple cider in the kitchen.

"H-how is this even here?" he said to himself…

_This can't be happening…Sohen…Where are you?_

-End chapter


End file.
